The return of Emmett Cullen!
by Lorelai G. Cullen
Summary: Emmett went away to boarding school for a couple of years and he returned with a grifriend byt when alice decides to get revenge on rose since she ruined her fave top. by getting emmmett to break up with her Bella agrees to help leads to love with Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Emmett no matter how I wish I did! Also characters tend to be a little out of character alice a tad more evil! Rosalie a obvious bitch! Bella a good actress :O I know scary stuff! Okay enjoy and thanks for reading and thanks to stephanie meyer for being such a great writer that I get inspiration everyday from! BTW THATS WHO OWNS TWILIGHT! and i got a new laptop for christmas so I will be uploading faster! okay thanks_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Lorelai_**

**_Now enjoy_**

Alice, Edward and I took off running. Alice's good timing made it so her text came just as the bell rang. I was running through the school trying to beat Alice and Edward back to their house. My dad was chief of police and I was always at Doctor Cullen's house. had 3 children, twins Edward and Alice and their older brother Emmett who is currently at boarding school. He went to boarding school two years ago. Emmett had been the older brother I never had. Now he was supposed to be at boarding school. Key word supposed to be I was running and thinking where was Emmett now. I tripped and fell and I swore Emmett said.

"Bella, you're such a klutz!" and someone helped me up and I looked into the eyes of.

"Emmett!" I said. And I hugged him. "Does the rest of your family know your hear?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. "I was hoping to find them here. And I did I found my little sister." He said.

"Alice?" I asked.

"No, you silly," He said.

"Oh, right yeah me." I said with a laugh. "I may have lost the race but I will definitely bring home the best gift for everyone." I continued.

"What race? Don't tell me the 3 of you still race home." He said.

"Well we do." I said.

"Well then you'll win for sure come on let's go." Emmett said pulling me along and I tripped but he caught me. "Why do you even race if you're still this klutzy?" He asked as he was carrying me to the car so I wouldn't fall. We were about ten feet from Emmett's new Ferrari when I noticed two blonde peoples standing next to it.

"Who are the Barbie's?" I asked. He put me down because we were at the car.

"No Barbie's Bella unless Alice get's a hold of 'em. Bella this is my girlfriend Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. Rosalie, Jasper this is my not blood related sister Bella, but she might as well be blood related." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah I spend more time at their house than I do my own." I said with a laugh. The girl rolled her eyes as if I had told a lame joke. I just smiled.

"Bella, you have a race to win don't you?" Emmett asked.

"Why yes I do Emmett." I said. We all got in the Ferrari meant for 2 Jasper and I sitting on the back and Emmett and Rosalie in the front. My dad would be so mad if he saw me now. Soon we were taking off down the street at 70 miles and hour soon enough we passed Alice who looked at the car shooting down the street as I laughed and said to Emmett

"Hey do you think she realized that was you?" I asked.

"Probably not," He admitted "but she probably recognized you." He said. "We were also going really fast so all she probably saw was 4 people in a Ferrari on the route to her house." He finished with a laugh. Next we past Edward and I decided to do something funny.

"Hey, Edward think you can beat me now!" I said as we past a walking Edward and I saw him look next to him and in front of him and then at the shiny red Ferrari and just look confused and keep on walking. Emmett was laughing form the front seat rose was laughing too along with Jasper.

"Your pretty funny just like Emmett said." Jasper complimented.

"Thanks." I said. "Emmett, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend in your letters? If you are taking her home to meet Carlisle and Esme she must have been around for some time." I asked

"Because you guys wouldn't have cared unless I brought her home to Alice so she could have another personal Barbie doll. You are enough for her. She doesn't need to subject Rose to this torture too." He said.

"Why must I be the only person subjected to Alice's personal makeovers it's not fair that I am the only subjected to them while Blondie over here gets off the hook. Girl no offense but Alice will never let you off the hook." I said. She only gave me this catty response.

"First of all the name is Rosalie and I won't do anything this Alice chick tells me to." Rosalie said in her very annoying tone that drove me nuts.

"Emmett can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, kiddo what's your question?" He said. I heard Rosalie snicker.

"Is she pregnant?" I asked and I saw her face glare at me through the rear-view mirror,

"No, Bella why would you ask such a thing?" He asked. Jasper poked me and signed lol.

"Well Emmett you come home no warning with a girl and I was just making sure there wasn't something I didn't know. You know how dad feels about stuff like that." I said.

"I thought she wasn't related to you guys?" Rose asked as if she had missed something.

"You didn't" I said.

"She considers Carlisle more of a dad than Charlie because he is never home and when he is all he does is watch sports." Emmett said as we pulled into his drive way. "Wow Mom's redone the place." He said.

"Yes." I said looking through the big window at Esme who now looked shocked. I hopped out the back and nearly fell but Jasper caught me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey mom, are they here yet?" I asked.

" No darling there not." She said.

"Good because I have a little surprise for you." I said. "Emmett!" I screamed. And he walked in with Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hi mom!" Emmett said as he hugged Esme.

"Hey honey aren't you supposed to be at boarding school?" She asked.

"Yeah we got off for Winter Break and I thought I would come visit you guys." He said

"And who are these people?" Esme asked in her hostess voice then she whispered to me "She's not pregnant is she?" I answered first.

"Not that I know." I said. Then Emmett started.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper." He said.

"Well hello dears." She said as she hugged each of them. Then I saw them and ran out on the drive to meet them

"I won!" Alice shouted with Edward shortly behind her.

"No you didn't! I did!" I shouted as I ran to the drive to meet them and tripped.

"Bella, what are we gonna do with you?" Edward asked. "By the way did I see you in a red Ferrari on the way here?"

"Yeah that's what I need to talk to you guys about." I said.

"You got a new boyfriend?" Alice asked excitedly.

"You always over think Alice. No it's something much better." I said as I let them in the house where Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were standing.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed!!! And ran into a giant hug that covered her whole tiny body Edward stood there in shock.

"Who are the blonde peoples?" Edward asked.

"Umm the girl is Rosalie Emmett's GF major bitch. Jasper is her twin and he seems really nice but shy." I said. Alice was back in front of us in a flash and she had questions in her eyes. So I repeated myself with one extra comment. "Rosalie is Emmett's GF, major b. Jasper is her twin brother he is shy but nice. No Alice she isn't pregnant" I said as we walked from where we were across the big room from everyone and toward the group. Emmett just laughed as we walked over.

"Emmett Shut up." We all said.

"Alice, Edward this is my girlfriend Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper." He said. Alice remembering what I said about Rosalie being a bitch when and asked.

"Hey is she pregnant?" Alice asked.

"Why does everyone assume I am pregnant?!?!" Rosalie shouted. I laughed.

"Because Emmett almost never brings home girls the last one he brought home was in 8th grade, and he is like 'Mom this is Nicole my science fair project partner.'" I said as Edward, Alice and I laughed at Emmett's expense. Edward had to have some fun too.

"It wasn't that he wasn't popular he was indeed very popular but he was always a little bit of a couple dates then he'd dump 'em." Edward said

"Oh I am gonna-" Emmett said and started to say something but Esme told him.

"Emmett Alexander Cullen! Go get the two guest rooms ready! I will go make dinner! Rosalie and Jasper the rest of the kids will hang out with you 'till Emmett's done." Esme said.

"Can Bella help me?" Emmett asked.

"Why not Alice?" Rosalie asked. Emmett, Edward, Alice and I laughed.

"Sweetie, expecting Alice to make a bed or clean anything is ridiculous. I told you this about her and her only good spot being fashion and getting good grades in school." Emmett said.

"Ohh…"Rosalie said.

"Sis, were you not listening to him talk about his family because he talks about them all the time. I swear sometime I think you are only dating him for his looks." Jasper said as Emmett and I left.

"So what do you think of her?" Emmett asked.

"Honestly or the way your mom would answer?" I asked.

"The Bella answer. I know everyone else will say their happy for me but I knew you would tell me how you really felt and what you think everyone else thinks." Emmett said as I helped him make a bed.

"Well honestly, she's kinda rude. And Esme's first concern was weather she was pregnant or not. Alice thought she would be a great victim for her Barbie stuff and Edward is like well he thinks she's kinda bitchy but he won't say anything 'cause he likes giving everyone a chance to redeem themselves. I will give her a chance though if you really want me to though. You know I always give everyone a fair chance." I said.

"Thanks Bella that means a lot. Just to let you know I have always thought of you as more of my go to person then a sister. Thanks for always being so honest with me."He said as he hugged me.

"Thanks. That means-" I was gonna say a lot to me but I heard a shriek it was Alice! "Oh no!" I said as Emmett and I made our way down the stairs and there in the middle of the living room was Alice and Rosalie staring each other down and Alice with a big purple stain on her new H&M baby doll tee. Rosalie with a Gatorade bottle in her hand and Edward came back in with the carpet cleaner. He immediately got to his knees and started trying to scrub the Gatorade stain out of Esme's new white carpet.

"What happened in here it looks like Barney went and threw up on Alice's favorite shirt and Esme's brand new carpet?!?!" I asked. "Esme is gonna be pissed!"

"Alice made some comment that Rosalie didn't like wasn't even about anything important and then Rosalie grabbed my Gatorade bottle and threw it at Alice." Jasper said.

"You did what?!?!?" Emmett and I screamed.

"She said, Abercrombie and Fitch was a stupid store!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Well it kinda is.." I said defending Alice.

"So it was all over a stupid store?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly." Edward said.

"Immature." I said.

"Agreed." Jasper said.

"I mean yeah the store is for conforming teens that don't have enough money to shop at stores that don't make everything identical but it wasn't worth throwing Gatorade at someone." I said. Esme had stayed in the kitchen even after Alice screamed only cause Alice screams over little stuff was now in here.

"What happened to my carpet it looks like Barney went and bleed on my carpet and Alice dear what happened to your shirt?!?!" She asked and looked at everyone and her eyes went and landed on the Gatorade bottle in Rosalie's hand.

"Well I was flipping my bottle and the cap was loose and I didn't know so it kind got all over Alice's shirt and your carpet. Esme I am really sorry." Rosalie said lying quite naturally and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay sweetie it'll come out." Esme said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh mom she is lying!" Alice screamed! "She went and threw the Gatorade at my shirt!" Alice was mad now.

"Honey why would Emmett's new girlfriend throw her Gatorade at you?" Esme asked.

"I don't know mom how bout because she is evil!!" Alice said and I laughed. "Bella do you think this is funny?" She asked.

"No Alice I was laughing at how bad Rosalie's acting is. No offense Esme but Alice is telling the truth Jasper even said so." I said.

"I don't think so. I trust Rosalie so if she said she didn't do it she didn't. Alice go to your room and get changed before your father gets home." Esme said in a calm voice.

"Ughh, Emmett I hate your new girlfriend!"Alice said as she stormed off to her room with me quickly behind her. I signed to Edward to wait while I calmed her down that way someone didn't get strangled as I ran to keep up with Alice. Emmett was close on my tail. Alice slammed the door but I turned around to face Emmett.

"Who do you believe?" Emmett asked.

"I honestly don't know. Wait actually I do. I believe Alice why would she go and lie about stuff like that. Emmett think about it." I said as I walked through Alice's bedroom door and shut it in Emmett's face.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked.

"Hold on I am plotting. Ohhh Bella I have a great idea I need you to fake not to be my friend and get close to Jasper and Rosalie. So say as you leave 'Alice why not give people a chance you're so judgmental!' I will text you the rest of my plan." She said. Luckily being dragged into Alice's crazy schemes was something I was used to so I knew just to go along with it and not argue.

"Alice why not give people a chance you're so judgmental! Alice I wish you would just be happy for Emmett. Rosalie said it was an accident!" I screamed as I left Alice's room with a slam of Alice's door and then I ran down the stairs crying and tripped on the last stair and Edward caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be! Alice never trust anyone, Rosalie said it was an accident and Alice just won't believe anyone she always wants to see the negative in everyone well I am tired of it! I am leaving!" I said as my tirade continues.

"Wait Bella talk to me I am still one of your best friends talk to me." He said as he hugged me and Emmett came up to us.

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked very cautiously. He knew when I was this mad it was best to be very careful with your words. Wow I must have actually been a good actress.

"Yeah I am fine. I have decided to give Rosalie a chance. You never know someone until you get to know them." I said as my phone sang

"I want it all, I want it I want it the fame and the fortune and more I want it all."  
I checked my text it was from Alice.

Alice: Great LA debute Bella you got everyone to believe you even Emmett believes you! Next step get close to Rose. I wanna know everything about her. Schools, bf's, grades, friends, enemies all is crucial in our plan to destroy her. By the way you and Emmett would make a great couple.

Bella: EWWW! You are digusting in what universe would I date your brother!

Alice: Just saying you two seem awful close.

Bella: Awhh get over yourself drama mama no plans to get qme and Emmett together or else I kick your butt!

Alice: You couldn't because you would trip and break your foot trying. By MRS. Cullen my future sister-in-law.

Bella: what I am not Rosalie or Tiffany (Edward's gf)

Alice: They are nto getting married do you understand me! I will kill myself before Emmett and Rosalie get married.

Bella: Okay by drama mama.

Alice: bye my Hollywood star

I laughed as I walked to the room Rosalie was staying in. When I got there I knocked.

"Who is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella; can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure why not." She said as I entered.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Is your brother seeing anyone?" I asked.

"No why?" She asked.

"No reason." I said really quickly.

"Come on tell me you like him?" She asked.

"Well kinda But you can't tell anyone." I said.

"I won't. I swear." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problems. Hey why is Alice so tempermental?" She asked me. I wanted to tell her she wasn't but I was faking o be mad at alice so I had to come up with some fake excuse.

"She just is." I said.

"Ohh okay." She said.

"Girls, dinner." Esme called as she opened the door.

"Come on let's go." I said and we headed out the door towards the kitchen just as Carlisle walked through the door.

"Hey Bella, who's are guest?" He asked.

"This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper were in town so they decided to come stay here." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Okay, where's Alice?" He asked.

"I don't know she stormed to her room about an hour ago because Rosalie accidentally got Gatorade on her favorite H&M top." I said and Alice came down the stairs.

"No she did it on purpose." Alice said.

"Save it for someone who cares." I said as Rosalie and I walked toward the dining room.

"What was that all about?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't feel like talking about it dad." Alice said.


	2. Chapter 2: Undieman

Dinner was awkward Alice and I hated awkward. Sine we currently weren't on speaking terms it was difficult. Every night I had dinner at the Cullen's Alice and I talked non-stop about everything so it was strange tonight but Alice and I sat at opposite ends of the table and didn't dare look at each other or else we might giggle there for making the fake hatred not needed. Edward had been filled in on his part of the plan and was as excited as Alice was to try to get rid of Rosalie. The 3 of us were texting while eating. Something Esme never would let us do and you kill us if she knew we were doing this. Finally Carlisle broke the silence.

"Okay some one inform me on why my daughters are not speaking to each other!" He said Alice and I looked at each other than at Edward and waited for our cue. He raised his eyebrows innocently and we knew it was time. We both started yelling at each other me saying how she was narrow minded and she called me naïve. I shouted about how she was to judgmental and she screamed back saying I am only trusting Rose because I had a crush on Emmett and would do anything for him if he asked me to. Apparently Carlisle had heard enough because he yelled over the both of us.

"Enough!!" He shouted over Alice and I gave each other a look of death that right now meant something totally different to Alice Edward and me than anyone else thought it meant. Rose started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"I remember Emmett telling me something a couple of months ago and well this totally matches up to what he said." She said.

"What'd he say?" I asked curiously as I texted Alice under the table on our great success.

"Well he said when you two are mad you freeze each other out at dinner you two sit at opposite ends of the table and when Carlisle comes home no one says anything the he asks and all you do is fling insults at each other till Carlisle or Esme yells at you two to stop." She said.

"Alice we don't do that?" I said. Looking at her telling her to play along Alice looked at me then at Edward and Edward nodded once.

"No we don't I think she's lying." Alice said as a smirk grew more pronounced on her face.

"Wait, freeze right there!" Emmett said.

"What?" Alice, Edward and I said and my heart suddenly started beating extra hard. Oh shit I thought he knew.

"You guys aren't really mad at each other." He said.

"Of course we are!!!!"Alice shouted.

"Then why did you two just agree?" He asked, I looked at Edward with a confused look.

"What Emmett?" I said.

"When you two are really mad at each other you never agree on anything even if it's true. You two were once mad at each other and I asked why you two we were mad at each other and Bella you said were not mad at each other and Alice you said yes we are! And you two went on about weather or not you were mad at each other for 3 hours." He said. Shit I thought. That was true I looked at Alice and sent a text

Bella: Alice, DISAGREE with what I say.

Alice: Okay

Bella: Edward you two ask while were fighting to go yell at each other upstairs k?

Edward: Sure

Alice: Great plan action

"So not true Emmett!" I shouted.

"Is true to Bella!" Alice screamed at me.

"Is not!" I said

"Is too!" Alice said. We went like this for 10 more minutes till I changed it.

"Edward, I'm right, right?" I said looking at him.

"No, Edward I am your sister I am right, right?" Alice said. I am glad she caught on. So did Edward.

"I am not taking sides if you want an opinion ask Rosalie not me and if you want to continue to fight I suggest going to your room!"He shouted at both of us.

"I will not ask that liar for her opinion!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah because you know I am right and she will pick me because I am right" I countered

"Not true! She will just side with you because she wouldn't know style if Valentino went and hit her with his shoe!" Alice said and I laughed. So did I and pretty soon we were cracking up on the floor.

"What's there problem?" Rosalie asked.

"They just made up in there own way. Alice said something they both thought was funny and now they are laughing and they will forget they were ever mad at each other unless they're faking like I am suspecting then they will go back to freezing each other out. Or I guess fake freezing each other out." Emmett said. He looked at Jasper now.

"Dude are your sisters always this weird?" He asked.

"Yes, but I love 'em anyway!" Emmett said proudly as I helped Allie up. Allie was the nickname I almost never used for Alice. We were walking to the stairs when I felt some grab my arm and I tripped over air and next thing I knew I was falling then Jasper was on top of me. We laughed and Alice stopped where she was at the foot of the stairs and shook her head and watched Jasper stand up then help me.

"Sorry little darlin'."He said.

"'S okay" I said. "Nice accent where is it from its very southern?" I asked.

"Texas." He said.

"That's cool." I said.

"Yeah I guess." He said.

"You need a nickname." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You need a nickname. Wait I got one!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't tell you I have to ask me evil cohort Alice. " I said. "Allie!" I called. Soon enough Allie was there and so was Emmett. Allie and I wore evil matching grins. Jasper was just standing there not knowing his fate.

"Dude we need to get you outta here man!" Emmett said as he started pulling Jasper away but Jasper refused to be dragged he stopped his feet and Emmett stopped with him. "What the hell man don't you know your asking for torture what did I tell you about those matching evil grins that they wear!" Emmett screamed but he wasn't done. "You wanna know what they nicknamed me-" He was goona say but Alllie and I beat him to it.

"Undieman!" Allie and I shouted at the top of our lungs as we hit the ground in side-splitting laughter. Jasper started laughing and Rosalie walked in.

"Why did I hear your weird ass sisters say 'Undieman' and then start laughing.?" She asked. "Ohh no they got to Jasper too!" Rosalie exlamied dramatically and Edward was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Undieman!" Edward said and immediately started laughing and Allie and I started laughing again and Japer fell to the ground because he was still laughing so hard.

"Why did Edward just call you Undieman and then start laughing." Rosalie asked.

"When they were little Alice, Bella and Edward decided they were gonna give everyone they knew nicknames. They were in like 3rd grade and so I got Undieman." He said.

"Not true!" I said. "You didn't finish the story so Allie, Eddie and I will tell the story for you." I said.

"Yeah Bellie." Allie cheered.

"Bellie?" Jasper asked.

"Don't mock we were in 1st grade and there is no point in changing 'em now we just took parts off oour names and added IE to the end of the 3 of our names. Right Eddie?" I said.

"Right Bellie." He sighed.

"Edward doesn't like being called Eddie." I explained. "Now time to tell the story." I cleared my throat. "Actually we were in kindergarten because we got home early form school earlier than Emmett at least. We got home and did our homework which was addition and spelling. Alice was having trouble with her adding (math never was poor allie's strong subject) And we got done as Emmett ran in. 'Hey Alice!' I had said.

'what?' She asked

'get Edward' I had said.

' Edward get your butt down here before I beat it' Alice said. And Edward came running down the stairs.

'What' he asked.

'I don't know bella just told me to call you so I did' Alice said shruggin innocently.

'We should all give each other nicknames!' I exclaimed.

'Okay!!!!' They agreed excitedly.

'Edward's is-' I though carefully. I whispered my idea for Edward's name in her ear.

'I love it!' Alice said evily. And Edward started slowly backing away." I said. Rose had to go ask a question.

"Why did he start backing away?" Rosalie asked.

"You never want to have to see Alice and I give you these smiles they are worse then the one jasper got earlier. They say hey were really up to no good here! They practically scream it!!" I said delighted. "As I was saying Eddie here was slowly backing away oh wait I forgot to mention Eddie is a shorten version of Edwards full nickname." I said.

"So like a nick-nick name?" Jasper asked.

"Exactly" Alice chirped. "Go on Bellie." She said.

"As I was saying Eddie here was slowly backing away as we advanced at him 'till he ran into that fireplace over there." I said pointing to the fireplace in the great room next to us. "And we got him cornered and whispered in his ears 'Eddie-kins'" And he just looked at us horrified.

"See," Edward said. "Even when they were little they were up to no good!"He exclaimed.

"Umm Eddie-kins I believe I was telling my story." I said.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Continue." He said.

"Thanks Eddie. So Alice and I looked at each other 'Alice I have a great nick name for you' I had said

'What are you thinking?' She asked.

'Allie!' I exclaimed.

'okay and yours is Bellie' She said.

'Why bellie?' I asked.

'Cause it can't be bella that's already your nickname so it needs to be something else' Alice had sais it to me as if it was the most obvious things in the world!" I exclaimed.

"Well it was!" She said.

"Wait Bella isn't your first name?" Jasper asked.

"No it's Isabella but if you call me that you might find yourself tied to a tree trunk the next morning. Just ask Undieman!" I said.

"What?" Rosalie and Jasper asked in chorus

"Ahh a different story for a different time. As I was saying Allie had ecide my name was Bellie and we went to play Barbie Bella , that's where she makes me into whatever she feels like in those days it was a princess or a fairy these day Ia m covered in make-up and nail polish and ugh I smell like hairspray. We finished and I was dressed like a popstar. And Emmett came through the door with his backpack on and slammed it against Esme's floor who had just finished doing laundry the underwear load and she threw Emmett's underwear at him and says to him

'Put those in your drawers mister not just laying on your bed where I found them yesterday!' She said the underwear landed on Emmett's head, or at least some of it did and I whispered to Alice,

'he needs a nickname' I said

'what though?' Edward asked. Emmett was running back down the stairs now and looked at us as we huddled together.

'I got it!' I exclaimed.

'What?' they asked excitedly

'Undieman!' I had declared.

'Yeah' they chorused. Emmett at that point was staring at us like what the heck

'Did mom give you guys too much sugar today when you got home?' he had asked us.

'No Undieman!' I answered and for the first time we all laughed as Emmett received his new name Undieman. He had protested whined and complained but his nickname never got changed." I said as Alice, Jasper, me, Edward and Rosalie started laughing. Emmett however found this not funny and said.

"And that is how evil they are!' Emmett shouted as Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"Oh goody the Undieman story again. You kids were so clever when you were tiny but poor Emmett or Edward always at the receiving end of the pranks." Esme said.

"So why do I need a nickname?" Jasper asked.

"Because I felt like giving you one now hold on while Alice and I go over our options here." I said as Alice and I pulled out our cell phones. So did Edward but I said to him. "Edward no matter how close you are to my brother no one but me and Alice get to be in the process of picking someone's nick name this you know." I said.

"Fine!" He mumbled and I turned my attention back to my cell.

Alice: So any ideas?

Bella: When don't I for jasper we could do Jazzy or Cowboy and Rosalie can be Rosie or bitch 

Alice: Bitch it is.

Bella: Alice…

Alice: Fine Rosie so what about Jasper? Btw I think he likes you.

Bella: Omg me too!!! I think we should go with Jazzy I want cowboy to be my own private nickname for him and if you tell anyone Alice Cullen you won't have a head tomorrow!

Alice: Okay bella that is so sweet! So do you like him back?

Bella: Yeah he is cute and has a great accent I love boys with and accent 

Alice: Okay dokey time to tell everyone our decision bitch over there is starting to look impatient.

Bella: Trues dat. No calling her that out loud though that will be our secret nickname for her not even Edward can know!

Alice: Good Idea! Okayz let's go.

Bella: Ltrz

"Okay we have reached our decision's" Alice said and everyone settled into the couch even Carlisle and Esme were watching the ceremony. "And drum roll please!" Alice commanded. Everyone except for Emmett started drum rolling Emmett just kept on humming that song that comes on everytime that some one is about to surprise you in a scary movie.

"Jasper's is Jazzy and Rosalie's is Rosie!" I said. Alice laughed.

"I like it!" Jazzy said.

"Thanks sir." I said as I batted my eyelashes.

"Can I talk to you?" Jasper asked. Rosalie and Alice both looked at me.

"Why wouldn't you be allowed to?" I asked. Emmett and Edward were both staring at me.

"Bella, can I just talk to you for a quick second" Emmett said and I saw Jasper's face cloud.

"Can it wait Emmett?" I asked.

"Sure." Emmett says. Jasper took my hand lke to the southern gentleman he is and led me to his new room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Dazzle everyone. I mean everyone. If you smile at anyone and ask them to do anything. Even Emmett." He said.

"Not anything." I said.

"Okay Miss Swan go smile at Edward and ask him to come talk to you alone and then bring him back up here." He said.

"Is that a dare Mister Hale?" I asked.

"You bet it is." He said smugly.

"And what happens if I win?" I asked.

"You can decide." He said.

"And if You win?" I said. "Which by the way is higly unlikely." I added.

"You come out to dinner with me friday night." He said.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. Now I hoped I lost. Dinner with Japser sounds like fun. I walked down the stairs and ran and tripped over the last stair, it was becoming a habit now I thought and Edward caught me. I smiled at him. 'Hey Edward can I talk to you upstairs, alone?" I asked. Alice had a blank look on her face.

"No way!" Allice screamed. I looked at her and so did Edward?

"What the?" I asked confused.

"Yeah sure let's go!" He said. I walked with him upstairs to Jaspers room. I let him in and faked to be upset that I lost.

"Fine Jazzy you win." I said. Smiling on the inside.

"Bella darlin' you know your happy I won." Jasper said. True I thought.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, go back down stairs." Jasper said.

"Fine." Edward said as he walked back down stairs.

"I have a bet for you." I said.

"And what might that be mam." Jasper asked with that accent I almost lost my train of thought.

"I bet you can't kiss me." I said.

"Now that is a quite a dare mam." Jasper said.

"True. You chicken?" I asked.

"No, mam." He said as he leaned toward me I got up and ran. I was out the door and half way down the hall before he caught me and I ran into my room and slammed the door and hid in my rather large closet. Jasper looked in my room. He said.

"Come on lil' darlin where are ya'?" He asked. I giggled a little to loudly. He opened the door and immediatley ran in. "Where are ya'?" He asked. I giggled. He found me I pulled me out of the dark closet. And shut the door to my room as I tried to make a brake. I tripped on my way to the door. I fell as Jasper who had been following me the whole time tripped over me and landed directly on top of me. I laughed so did he. He leaned in and so did I.

"Are you seriously givin in that easily?" He asked.

"You caught me, wher else can I go?" I asked as i raised my eyebrows at him. And with that he kissed me. I kissed him back and deepened the kiss. I heard feet running up the stairs but I didn't care. Suddenly the door to my room flung open and Jasper got off of me in a matter of seconds. I looked up to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward staring at us.


	3. Chapter 3 Reactions and Barbie Bella

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or any of the characters yet!!!!! Remember to R&R it's always helpful!_**

* * *

Uh-oh. I thought the look on everyone's face said it all. Emmett looked pissed as hell although I can't figure out why. Alice was smiling. Nothing shocked Alice. And Edward and Rosalie wore matching expressions of pure shock.

"Why is Emmett staring at Jasper with dagger eyes?" I asked the people staring at me and Jasper.

"Holy Crow........" Was all that Edward said and I started laughing. So did Alice.

"Why the hell are you two laughing again!!!" Emmett shouted.

"He....said......Holy...Crow...." I said as I laughed and tried to sit up but it did no good my head just flopped back down onto the soft and squishy carpet and I continued to laugh with Alice at Edward.

"Oh I did say that!"Edward says and he starts laughing too. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward continue to stare at us but Emmett breaks up our laughing party with his bad mood.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you right now." Emmett said in a serious tone that caught us all of guard we stopped laughing and the three of us looked at Emmett our eyes curious and confused. Jasper stood up and walked out of the room with Emmett.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper's POV

"What man?" I asked. Emmett's serious voce had thrown me of guard. Emmett's face was as serious as his tone was and I was seriously worried.

"Dude why are you kissing my little sister?!?!?!" Emmett asked. He sounded outraged.

"Because she dared me to." I said. Being honest was always a top priority for me and Emmett must of thought I was lying because he face got twisted and contorted into something I had never seen before on Emmett's face. Doubt. Doubt, Emmett Cullen my best friend doubted me.

"Yeah, sure buddie." Emmett said in a very sarcastic tone then his face grew serious again. "You so much as lay one hand on my little sister and I swear I will knock you so far into next week you won't know what hit you." He said his voice sounded dangerous.

"Dude I am being serious! I had told her that she dazzles people and that anyone in this house including you would do anything she asked. She didn't believe me so I dared her to go bring Edward up here and she did. And then she dared me to kiss her. I moved toward her and she ran away giggling and I chased down the hall then she went into her room and hid in that ginormous closet of hers and I went in saying 'where are ya lil darlin' where are ya and she giggled and I found her in her closet then I started tickling her and moved to kiss her. She leaned toward me also and I asked her if she was really gonna give up and she said well you caught me what else can I do. So we kissed. And then you guys walked in. Dude I swear that is what happened. You can even ask Bella." I said. Then Emmett's face lightened as the you can even ask Bella part came up.

"You do so much as hurt my little sister and I swear you won't know what hit ya." Emmett said.

"Okay." I said as the door opened and Emmett and I walked back in. The girls had all been giggling but it silenced as Emmett and I walked through those doors.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

The boys walked in and we all instantly grew quiet and I looked at Jasper who had just given me the best kiss ever.

"So," I asked. "When do you guys leave to go back to boarding school?" I finished. I hated the thought of Emmett being away again but the thought of Jasper leaving hurt more. I was in too deep I had decided he was going back in a few weeks and I had to distance myself from him. Long distance relationships never worked out.

"Two weeks."Emmett said his voice harsh.

"Okay."I said as I bit down on my lip. "I better get going Charlie is going to be wondering where I am. Emmett will you drive me home?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I got a jacket from my closet said goodnight to everyone and told Alice and Edward I would come back over tomorrow so we could plan the rather large Christmas Party we were throwing. Emmett and I got in his new Jeep.

"Emmett this thing is huge!" I said.

"Yeah, that it is." He said as he helped me in. I saw Jasper staring at me throught the large window in the Cullen's living room. He just looked at me with some hope in his eyes as Emmett shut the door on my side and ran and jumped in on his. Then we were rolling down the rather large driveway. Emmett started talking.

"So you like him yeah?" Emmett asked.

"Who Jasper?" I asked.

"No, Bella Frankenstein. Yes Jasper!" He said laughing.

"Yeah, he's cool and really sweet." I said.

"Yeah he always treats his girls great. He is a real gentlemen when it comes to the lady's." Emmett said cracking a smile.

"Lots of girls at school like him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I showed him your picture once and he wanted to meet you immediately." Emmett said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked. What was so special that he wanted to meet me. I was plain ordinary, nothing extraordinary.

"Yeah, Bella I don't think you realize this but you do dazzle everyone. Even me." He said.

"Oh yeah." I laughed. "And how do I do that?" I questioned him.

"Just by being you. You are a terrible liar most of the time. And you blush over the tiniest things. You don't say anything mean. And you honestly try to see the good in everyone even if there is none." He said as he smiled.

"There is good in everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Mike Newton?" He questioned. That's right Mike Newton my own personal Labrador.

"He's sweet and kinda like a puppy." I said. Which was the truth.

"Only you think he is like a Lab, everyone else thinks he's your stalker." Emmett said as he laughed.

"How would you know this! You haven't been here for two years!" I exclaimed.

"I know people." He said.

"He may be a human but he has a very dog like quality called loyalty." I said.

"Yeah to stalking you!"Emmett shouted.

"Fine, I give up." I said.

"Good, Bella."He said as I turned on the radio. Never too late by thre days Grace came on and I cranked it!

"Even I if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you sa you want to end your life. And even if we tried to just stay alive. You make it feel like it's not to late it's never too late." I sang along with the radio.

"You like three days grace Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I thought Alice would've brainwashed you by now." He said as my phone started ringing.

"Speak of the party-planner." I said and answered the phone. "Hey, Allie." I said. "What's up?" I asked. She wanted to know if I could spend the night. "Yeah I'll ask Charlie then call you back." I said and then hung up.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She wants to know if I can spend the night." I said as I dialed the Police station.

"Hello, Forks Police department this is Deputy Michaels How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hey Deputy Michaels it's Bella is Charlie around?" I asked.

"Why yes Bella he is would you like to speak to him." he asked

"Yes, please." I said and then I was put on hold as my dad picke dup.

"Hey Bell's." My dad said "You home yet?" He asked.

"No actually I am on my way but Emmett came home to visit and Alice wants to know if I can spend the night." I said.

"Sure, have fun and tell Emmett I say hi." he sais.

"Actually he is driving right now so I'll tell him." I said and I repeated to Emmett what my dad had said and he said hi to chief Swan and we turned around and headed back to his house.

"You know he really likes you." Emmett said after I got off the phone with Charlie.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jasper." He said.

"Really?" I asked,

"Yes Bella really. I don't get how you find it so hard to believe." He said with a chuckle.

"I am so plain and he is.." I sighed as I pushed the thought away.

"What's wrong Bells." He asked.

"What happens when he goes back and forget s all about me." I said.

"He won't trust me." Emmett said.

"But there are so many other prettier girls-" I said and Emmett cut me off.

"Listen to me Bella. You are beautiful he is lucky to have you." He said.

"Okay fine." I said as we pulled into the driveway once more. Emmett got out nad helped me out and Alice was to the car in 3 seconds flat record time. Oh-no. I thought No barbie Bella time. My eyes grew wide with terror and I screamed . Suddenly Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were at my side with Emmett as I yelled "Save me" And ran toards the house but I didn't make it far before I tripped and fell.

"Bella are you okay." I heard the voice of an angel ask. I t was Jasper.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said as he helped me up.

"Okay then."He said as he picked me up and carried me inside the house.

"Jazzy! Let go of me!" I screamed.

"No way you might fall agin!"He teased. Soon we were in his room.

"Can you please put me down now?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as he plopped me on his bed. Then he came and sat right next to me.

"You wanna make another bet?" He asked.

"Sure, whatcha thinking." I said.

"I bet you can't kiss me."He said. He layed down on his bed and I just looked at him, he looked so perfect, so good to be try. Like a Greek god sent from heaven for me. He pulled me down next to him and I rolled on my side to get a better view. He turned to look at me too. I moved closer to him and he moved closer to me and cupped my face. And then we kissed again. It was like a fairytale. Although I had stopped believing in fairytales after I heard my mom had died. His kiss was perfect. Our lips moved as if they were made for each other. Soon his tounge was at my lips begging for entrance and I wasn't about to deny him. Our tounges danced together and we had to pull back all to soon to get air. I just lay on my back and he was still looking at the side of my face when Alice burst in.

"Oh Bella." She said all to sweetly.

"Oh-no." I groaned.


	4. Chapter 4: True Feelings

Chapter 5: True Feelings (Emmett's POV)

As the days of our vacation went by I watched my best friend fall in love with my lil sister. Not only was Bella like my little sister, she was my go to girl the one I went to with all my problems. Tonight, we were going to a carnival and Alice had taken Bella hostage to get her ready for tonight. Jasper was sitting listening to his IPod and I was watching War of the Worlds, when I heard someone scream,

"Emmett, make it stop!" It was Bella and I smiled to myself.

"You know I can't do that…..Alice has control over you to get ready!" I said.

"Fine UNDIEMAN!" She yelled and I heard the girls giggle. I looked at Edward and he was laughing but Jasper wasn't paying attention. Edward was reading The Halo books, and was covering his face with it.

"Bella sit still!" Rose yelled.

"Emmett….." Bella whined.

"Nope," I said popping the p.

Finally a half an hour later the girls were ready to go. Alice, Bella and Edward were meeting a group of friends from school there and we were going with them. Jasper was talking to me about how nervous he was meeting Bella's and my friends. Most of the guys I used to play football with kept and eye on Bells and Alice for me so we all kept in touch. Jasper was worried about not fitting in and I laughed and told him everything would be okay. The girls came down the stairs and all I could do was stare at how beautiful they all looked. Rosalie was wearing a white ski jacket with a pink tee under it that said "Drama Mama" with dark blue skinny jeans. Alice was in pink furry jacket a white tee that says "Princess" in gold, glittery writing on it. Her hair was in a messy pony with straightened bangs. And pink Ugg boots. Bella look well as they say in Italian Bella. She was wearing a white furry ski Jacket and deep purple t-shirt that said "Baby" she had on light denim skinny jeans and black boots she was wearing horse shoe shaped necklace that I got her that says "Be the change you wish to see in the world". I got it for her for her thirteenth birthday. She was wearing silver chandelier earrings and a silver diamond tennis bracelet that my parents had got her for that same birthday.

"Wow you guys look amazing as usual!" Edward said.

"Thanks Eddie!" Bella said laughing as she hugged him.

"Bells you look beautiful!" I said.

"Ah thanks guys!" She said as she blushed and hugged me and made her way over to Jasper.

"You look gorgeous, Bells." He said.

"Thanks cowboy." She said as she giggled, and blushed again. She took his hand and they both looked so in love it made me want to vomit. I kissed Rose and told her she looked beautiful but I felt "like there was something missing today. She suddenly didn't seem all that pretty. I mean she was beautiful but I felt like I didn't know her. The only reason I had dated her was because she was pretty and she was a good kisser. She didn't seem to remember anything I had told her 'bout my family and was kinda well rude. I was still wrapped in my thoughts when a soft voice broke through and I realized I was alone in the living room with Bella.

"Emmett what's wrong?" She asked obviously sounding concerned unlike my girlfriend who had walked out and was standing talking to Edward.

"Ummm nothing." I said.

"I am not Rosalie," she said "I don't buy that crap." She said. "Come on we'll take your car and talk just you and me." She said with finality.

"Sounds great." I said.

"k! " She said and walked out to where everyone was standing and I followed reluctantly. "Guys! Emmett and I are taking his jeep and will meet you there." She told everyone.

"But, why?" Rosalie whined. Gosh she sounded even worse than Lauren who I had dated up until I left for boarding school.

"Because I need to talk to Emmett about something privately, something that is none of your guys business." She said as she winked at Alice which is there code for I am lying and if it is important I will tell you later.

"What are you two dating?" Rosalie asked. "Last time I checked I was his girlfriend." She said.

"And I am his best friend so why can't he talk to me about it?" Jasper asked. Whoa I thought. Jasper had never been this jealous over a girl before.

"Because I am his listening person, if he wanted to talk to you he would've and there is no more discussion on this!" She said with such finality I was shocked.

"Jazzy, I'll see you there." She said as she kissed him on the cheek then he kissed her on the lips. I was livid for some reason that he should have the right to kiss her I mean…God Cullen get over it! It's not like Bella is your girlfriend she is your best friend not your girlfriend. That's when I realized it. I AM IN LOVE WITH BELLA SWAN! Oh no Cullen I thought she loves Jasper (or at least really like him). I was getting frustrated luckily so was Alice.

"Hello Winter Carnival we are going to be late Bells! If you wanna talk to Emmett we should all leave now!" She screamed as Bella and Jasper reluctantly pulled apart and Bella flushed a pretty pink.

"Come on Bells, let's go." I said.

"Yeah see you guys there!" Bella said and she hugged everyone goodbye and stood in front of my enormous jeep. "Emmett, I think I need help since Alice has me in stiletto boots." She said as she giggled.

"Right," I said and grabbed her by the waist and plopped her in the truck that was when I noticed Jasper looking at me funny. Then he mouthed to me 'take care of her'. I simply nodded. I then went around and got into the jeep and started the engine and backed out of the driveway Bella started as soon as we were out of the driveway.

"What's wrong Emmett? And don't give me any of this nothing Bullshit." She said looking at me and then I knew Jasper was right anyone, even me, would do anything for Bella. I would take a bullet for Bella two years ago I thought it was because I was like her older brother. But now I realized it was because I had been in love with her. It was too late now though; she was dating Jasper and was happy. I couldn't ruin her happiness no matter how much I wanted her for myself.

"I think I have to break-up with Rose." I said, thinking of how to explain it to her without letting her know I was in love with her.

"Why Emmett, she seems nice enough." Bella said. Typical Bella always trying to see the best in people.

"Yeah but she only seems to like me for my looks. I really loved her she was perfect. Pretty, kinda smart and was a cheerleader, she is the perfect stero type Jock girlfriend. I want someone who actually knows the name of my siblings and can get along with my family. A girl who can throw a football and can accept that sometimes I just need to be with you to chill or to hang with Jasper, Rose is always so overprotective like she thinks I'll cheat on her. But I wouldn't." I said.

"Emmett you're too much of a gentleman to cheat on anyone. If you really wanna break up with her you should do it. She is a more of someone who will be a trophy wife or a bunny. I have always imagined you with someone like you described. Intelligent, smart and someone who can love you the way you deserve it, someone who can hang with your brothers without complaining of breaking a nail." She said, I laughed.

"What??" She asked.

"Well you kinda just described yourself." I said, looking into her eyes I wanted nothing more than to kiss her there but, she was in love with Jasper though and I didn't want to ruin our amazing friendship and lose her trust.

"No, I didn't." She said.

"Yes you did. You're smart, funny, and amazingly sweet, you always see the best in everyone, you hang with me and Edward all the time you get along with mom, dad and Alice better than most people do and, I am completely in love with you." I said without knowing it till I saw her face go into shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Which part?" She asked, "The part about being in love with me or the string of compliments?" She asked recovering from my speech.

"The being in love with you part." I said.

"Yes, you did." She said. I turned into the parking lot. "You didn't mean it did you Emmett?" She asked her face full of expectation.

"You'd know if I was lying so I'll tell you the truth." I said. "Bella Swan, I really do love you and I know you're in love with Jasper so I'll just let you be with him no matter how much it kills me because I want what's best for you. So if you pick Jasper I won't be upset. I just thought you should know." I said.

"Emmett, stop it! Take it all back!" She screamed.

"What do you mean??" I asked.

"You can't possibly be in love with me!" She shouted. "I have known you since I was five you saw me with braces and always rode in the ambulance with me in the hospital because Alice hates blood and the fact that it ruins clothes, you are my best friend, I loved you since you left for boarding school and you come back and when I finally think I am over being in love with you and I really like jasper and you come say your in love with ME!" She said.

"Bella, you said you're in love with me." I asked.

"Was…still kinda am….yeah completely but I can't do it to Jasper I love him too." She sighed. "Emmett, don't make me do this don't make me choose between you and him please." She said and she jumped out of the car that is in park and fell. Edward helped her up and she fell collapsing in his arms. He looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and Jasper ran over to Bella who just hugged him. I knew Bella would tell Alice what I said but not till later tonight. She grabbed Jaspers hand and walked over to where Alice and rose stood with a group of kids I used to go to school with. Edward waited for me and when he asked what was wrong I said.

"Everything." I said.

"Oh no you didn't…." He said. He didn't want to believe it just like I didn't. I had ruined everything. Only Edward knew how much I liked Bella. Alice had guessed but if we told her everything would be mass chaos. Bella and I would also probably also be going out by now. As if he knew what I am thinking he said "Maybe this all would've been easier if we had told Alice."

"Oh no….Alice would've planned and schemed and I just want Bella to like me not be schemed by Alice into dating me." I said.

"Dude, I have seen her these past two years that you've been gone. I haven't seen her happy since you've been here." He said.

"But I brought Jasper with me…..so I helped her fall in love with some guy. Jasper will take care of her." I said sighing.

"You don't realize this but she has had a crush on you ever since she was seven. She is just Bella so she keeps them well hidden. From you. Alice and I know Bella is in love with you and that you were in love with her we could tell by the looks on your faces it didn't matter how old you were. You're lucky. I stopped Alice from scheming or at least putting her schemes into action that would've been horrible." Edward said as we reached the group.

"What would've been horrible?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing Baby." I said as I hugged her. "Hey guys. This is my girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie this is Peter, Rob, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul and Sam." I said,

"Emmett can I talk to you for a second." Bella asked very timidly.

"Sure Bells." I said, I let go of Rosalie and Bella and I walked around the bend so we were alone behind the back of the high school gym.

"Emmett," She sighed. "Just break-up with her." She said, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not right of you to lead her on….." She said.

"Wait a second Bella, your telling ME to break up with my girlfriend because you think I am leading her on. How 'bout you huh? You say you love me but you only like Jasper stop stringing him along he is my best friend!" I shouted.

"I am not I love you but I love him to he is the best kisser ever and a perfect gentleman he makes me smile and happy and when were alone there is nothing else in the world…Emmett there can't ever be anything between us." She said as she sighed.

"Why not?!?!? You just admitted that you loved me and you think Jasper is a good kisser how do you know I am not better!" I said and without waiting for a response I caressed Bella's face as I had been dreaming about for the past half hour and kissed her. She kissed me back and sparks flew but she pulled away.

"Emmett this isn't right. I have to go." She said and with that Bella ran away in the night with tears streaming silently down her face.


	5. updates for all stories

Dear Loyal readers who have been waiting 4eva for me 2 update,

OKAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG…first no school= no write…yeah sad. Then ah the glorious world of facebook kept me distracted for all of 10 seconds and several applications later I now own a bunny, 3 fish and a squid…lolz. Okay so I am canceling just walk away Edward cullen cause I can't think up a new idea for or at least don't expect an update on it for awhile. All others will resume I plan to have 2 chapters done one for High School NevER Ends and one for The Return Of EMMETT CULLEN. I3 KELLAN CHRISTOPHER LUTZ!

Okay…l8r readers!

Xoxo,

Lorelai G. Cullen (aka Mrs. Emmett Cullen)


End file.
